So Wrong, So Right
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: Because how could anything that felt so right  really be wrong at all?  Gajeel x Levy. Kind of fluffy, and drabble-ish. My first of this pairing. T for Gajeel's slight potty mouth. XD Levy's POV added as a chapter 2!
1. Gajeel Redfox

Maybe it was wrong of him. He knew that he'd hurt her terribly, and in a vicious, cruel, and publicly humiliating manner. But _damn_ _it all_ when she gave him one of her looks, the ones where her bright, happy eyes twinkled at him. He had almost preferred the girl who feared him indiscriminately to this girl he'd become so much more aware of during the S-class exams last year. But _damn_, she was just too cute and adorable for her own good - and for his. Especially when he could see, plain as day, the glances that her two male teammates always threw her way.

And he'd never thought that he could feel this strongly about anyone, and definitely not about the tine blue haired angel that he had once been an enemy to. It had been years and years before he met her that he'd kept his heart locked inside the iron of his own creation, but she came along and melted it by simply smiling at him.

Gajeel Redfox was no pushover, but when it came to the cute, energetic Levy McGarden, he found it so damn hard to stay cold and indifferent.

She knew he had a softer side, that's for sure! Ever since he'd put his neck on the line to save her back on Tenrou Island during the exam. And she had begun to slyly use this weakness to her advantage, whether it be asking him to carry her shopping bags for her while batting her eyelashes shyly (out of the sight and out of earshot of her teammates, of course) or even asking him to help hide her from the aforementioned teammates (which, he had to admit, he was devilishly pleased to do whenever she asked him to).

When it was _her_, he just couldn't resist.

It was just so…so wrong for him to feel this way for her! After how cruel he'd been to her all those months ago. But then again, it felt so _right_.

Gajeel found himself musing, when he let his guard down, about the difference in height between he and the vivacious blue haired Levy, calculating just how far down he'd have to lean to be able to ki - but no, he shouldn't think that way. He shouldn't want to kiss her - but _damn_, he did want to. So bad. As much of a sin as touching her would be, he wanted nothing more than to pull the petite girl into his arms, smothering her with hugs and kisses and promising to never let her go.

Levy wasn't afraid of him anymore, and _shit_, why can't she still squeal fearfully and hide at his approach (which he would probably find adorable, if only it wasn't directed at him)? Sure, it would hurt like a bitch (since, of course, it would be directed at him if she still did it), but it would keep her safe from him. But she just smiled disarmingly at him, continuing to melt that cold iron surrounding his heart as she sat beside him. The cheerful smile on her lips, and the lilting of her voice as she always, without fail, managed to draw him into a conversation.

And so Gajeel, fed up with his own emotions, finally decided, _Oh, fuck this!_ and before he left the guild for the night, he sought out Levy in the library. She stood to greet him, smiling that bright, warm smile that made her eyes twinkle, but he didn't listen. Instead he took her in his arms and before he could chicken out, he kissed her. And when she smiles at him again, his dreary mood of his last few brooding weeks, days, and hours seemed to just disappear, becoming lighter and lighter. That smile brightens up his entire world, as shitty and cliché as it sounded in his mind, and he thought that maybe, just _maybe_, this isn't quite as wrong as it had always seemed.

Because how could anything that felt so _right_ really be wrong at all?

…

_My first Gajeel x Levy. It's kind of a drabble, but I couldn't resist the temptation! I hope it's not too horrible, to you big-time Gajeel x Levy fans. I'm a NaLu person myself, but these two are so cute! In an odd way…hehe._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! R&R if you feel like it! XP_

_Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden are © to Hiro Mashima, even with as much as I wish they were mine. xD_


	2. Levy McGarden

Oh, _gosh_, it felt so wrong to feel this way! And maybe it _was_ wrong, but he turned out so different from her first impression and why, just _why_ did she have to start feeling this way about him after the S-class exams? Especially when he had started out being such a colossal _jerk_, only accompanying her so he could get in on the fighting. And he was actually _disappointed_ that they got the quiet path, where there were no fights! Did it not matter to him that the reason they might have made it so far was _because_ they didn't have to fight anyone? But it's not like he cared. He just wanted to be in on the fighting, so maybe it was a good thing that Grimoire Heart showed up.

And it was them that he saved her from. The weird chicken guy and that one other guy who were going to kill her, but then _he _came bursting in, and said those sweet things! Like how it was harder to find her because she was small. And _oh_, that just made her face light up like the fourth of July! Really! Why did he have to go and say something like that, just when she was mad at him? Did he know that if he told her that, she wouldn't be mad at him anymore? That her anger at him would just melt away?

Levy McGarden didn't have any clue just what it was that drew her to Gajeel Redfox, but she knew it wasn't something she could just get over.

After that incident at the S-class exams, she began to start engaging him in conversations. At first, she was so nervous she almost fainted (and what in the world was _that_ about? Since when did she, Levy McGarden, ever have trouble talking to someone? Except for when she'd really been scared of him), but slowly it got easier to do. And she started to realize that he caved in each time, to her and only her. And _jeez_, it felt so horribly wrong, but deep down it just felt _right_. Really. And since Natsu and Lucy seemed so _happy_ together, wasn't it natural that Levy, with her best friend kind of taken away, start searching for her happily ever after?

When Levy successfully convinced him to go shopping with her (when Jet and Droy weren't present, 'cause she couldn't have them attacking Gajeel, could she?) and even managed to get him to carry her bags, she started to wonder if he might, if he just _might_, have a weak spot for her. Because really, since when did the big, bad, iron dragonslayer cave in to such a request as "Will you please come shopping with me and carry my bags?", and that was pretty much how she'd asked. And then when she was hiding from her Shadow Gear teammates, and ran into Gajeel and begged him to hide her from her teammates, and he did (with an oddly pleased glimmer flashing through his red eyes, though his studded eyebrow was raised questioningly), she started to realize that she might feel for him, in like, the _romantic_ sense. Which was just so weird, but then again, seemed so right.

_He_ just invaded her senses, and it's like she couldn't think of anything else.

Which, she admitted, was starting to feel weirdly…_right_.

It wasn't long after that Levy found herself gazing at him from across the guild when she _wasn't_ talking to him, even when her teammates were nearby. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed yet, but it was only a matter of time. So in order to resist the temptation to gaze (longingly) at Gajeel, and not to mention avoid the questions she knew Mirajane was just _dying_ to ask, she started to confine herself to the library more and more. Here, she could usually get lost in a book. And for a while, she still could. But then thoughts of the iron eating man would return, and she would gaze off into the distance, unseeing.

Levy began to wonder just how hard it would be to stand on her tiptoes, grab his shirt, and just pull him down to kiss him - but she was the adorable, cheerful little blue haired angel of Fairy Tail! Could she really just walk up to one of the most frightening men she had ever met and do that, even if she did really like him? And it still seemed _wrong_, so wrong! But it still felt _right_.

And then, when she finally started reading again, the library door burst open much more loudly than she was used to, and she looked up to find _him_ there, and he had such a determined look in his eyes that she hardly knew what to think. So she stood, smiling brightly (just because he was _there_) and started to greet him. She could tell the words went in one ear and out the other, and found out why just a second later when he reached her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and leaned down to kiss her. It was kind of rough, but what would you expect from Gajeel Redfox? And so it was perfect.

When he pulled away and searched her gaze, almost fearfully, she beamed at him and knew now that this feeling could _never_ go away. Especially when she saw the relief spread through his expression.

And besides, why would she want something that seemed so _wrong_ but felt so incredibly _right_ to ever go away?

…

_Some have expressed interest in a Levy version of the Gajeel story, and so I made it. Here it is!_

_Thanks be to all of ye who reviewed the first part, and just so you know, this is the end. There will be no more in this kind of drabble-series thing. _

_I hope I didn't do too badly. _

_Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, and all other Fairy Tail people and places belong solely to Hiro Mashima, no matter how much I wish it were mine __J_


End file.
